


Caught In The Undertow - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bad fanart, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of Rayvenne Drusilla Von Rex from 'Caught In The Undertow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Undertow - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This art goes with the story '[Caught In The Undertow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2213607)'

[](http://imgur.com/SHxFxy1)

This is Rayvenne Drusilla Von Rex from Caught In The Undertow. I've given her fangs because she's half-vampire and claws because she's half-werewolf and a tail because she's half-mermaid. She's also half-silkie, but I don't know how to draw that, so I gave her a silky dress instead.

 

[](http://imgur.com/hr04nOf)

This is a visual representation of Alan's poem from Caught In The Undertow. It was quite difficult to capture all the emotional resonance, but I'm pleased with the way it turned out.


End file.
